


A new age

by General_J_Ironwood



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: *(Set after the Cybertronian civil war, Megatron lives in an abandoned mine far away from any of the cities. He chooses to go by D-16 again, to see if he could restart everything. Unfortunately, the remnants of the war and Unicron's possession remain quite clear.)*(In dialogue he will be referred to as D-16 but other times he will be Megatron)





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron hates the Autobots, he is willing to make amends to an extent. Unless you attack him, then you're dead.
> 
> Also, I do not know the accent Kaonians have, so...... Megatron will have a southern US accent. Cuz why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

32 solar cycles after the events of Unicron

Megatron returned to his improvised berth room hauling a massive cart of energon. He spent the whole day down in the mine collecting as much as he could. His reserve levels depleted to a dangerous level of 8%. Exhausted and low on fuel he put a quarter of his collected fuel into the power generator for power, the rest was divided between storage and the processor. Unicron did equip him with the necessary equipment for processing raw energon, but he would have perished long before his systems could use it with the levels he was residing at. "Slag." He cursed, all he could do was wait....... 

 

35 solar cycles after 

Megatron knew it was only a matter of time before someone found his hideout, unfortunately, it was the Autobot scout and their medic. His recovery one beacon must have activated when he was close to deactivation from starvation. "Leave me be." He growled when they neared the entrance. 

"It was only a matter of time before we found you." Ratchet spoke calmly, surprisingly Megatron's warning growls did not faze him anymore. "We thought you left the planet. Why are you here?" Bumblebee queried. 

Megatron only stared at black and yellow Autobot before simply replying "As you were meant to. Leave, it is all I ask for." Megatron turned to walk back into the mine when a groudbridge opened and the two left, or so he thought. A servo grabbed him and in an astrosecond, he had Optimus Prime in a headlock; it took him a kilk to register what happened. "Apologies. I guess my instincts are not gone like I hoped." 

Optimus only smiled and stood up, even standing on the tip of his pedes Megatron still towered over him. "You are welcome to come back, you won't get very far living like this." Optimus saw the rather sad and depressed look on Megatron's faceplates. "Come on. Give it five solar cycles, if you don't want to live with society then you can return here. Deal?" Optimus wanted Megatron to return. 

Megatron vented a heavy sigh "No. First of all, I am not welcomed and second of all, I have nowhere to stay and will not be able to leave even if I wished to," Megatron glanced at the prime, "You want me to stay with you, don't you?" Optimus nodded. "Fine." 

Optimus' faceplates lit up and he commed ratchet for a bridge in one cycle*. "Megatron, I am gl-" Optimus was cut short by Megatron's snarl. "What did I do?" Optimus stepped back concern turned to worry. 

"D-16. Megatron is dead." Megatron stalked away, heading deeper into the mine leaving a confused prime.


	2. Sparring and injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron misses home and Arcee is a prick. 
> 
> Also I have Megatron born in Tarn bc I want him to be a Tarnian Warframe build but he grew up in Kaon, hinch the accent. 
> 
> Sparring can be exhausting.

39 Solar cycles after

Megatron was actually enjoying his time here. Ratchet came over once in awhile to check on him. With his levels at 100% and his reserves full he could head out. But something told him not to, to stay a bit longer. Ratchet even helped smooth his armor a bit and gave him a new paint job, a ebony black with ash grey accents.

Megatron was so deep in though that he didn't notice the prime walking up. "Meg- D-16?" Megatron looked up and gave the prime a glare of disapointment. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see Kaon? I know it is your hometown so I thought you would like to see the progress." 

Megatron shook his helm. "I told you I shouldn't leave." Megatron mumbled. He glanced up to see the prime still smiling, "Why are you smiling? You are too fraggin' chipper." Megatron rolled his optics and waved a servo, "What ever cools your circuits." 

~A Breem later~

Megatron and Optimus stepped out of the apartment and on to the roof. Megatron saw Iacon when they bridged to the archives and flew home. Now they were flying to Koan. When they arrived, the Kaonian Archives were restored and the Gladitorial arena was being restored. His statue above the ring was destroyed, but he noticed a circle of statues to his left. The statues consisted of Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Knockout, and-no, he was hallucinating, next to the prime was him; his frame was the Chaos-Bringer's upgraded form not his own. "Tare it down." Megatron commented.

Optimus smiled when Megatron looked at the statues but then he looked confused. "Tare what down? Your statue? No." Optimus put a servo on Megatron's shoulder pad, "You and your team rebuilt the Omega lock. You assisted in the rebirth of our home. You deserve to be remembered. Legends never die, right?" 

"I left to big of a wound in our history. I don't deserve to be remembered. If anyone does remember me or my team, is that we were killers and I was a tyrant." Megatron turned to the arena, "How about a sparring match? I could use the stress relief and I'm certain that you need it." Optimus nodded. 

~A cycle later~

Megatron, exhausted and laying on the ground panting, called the match a draw when he looked over to see Optimus tired as well. On their way home Megatron got a glance at the reconstruction efforts of Tarn, his birth place. 

Wanting to be a pain in Megatron's aft, Optimus made them take the stairs which he immediately regretted. Ratchet and Arcee stepped out of Optimus' apartment. "We dropped off our reports when you didn't answer your comm link, sir. Ratchet gave me acc- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Arcee drew her blades ready to attack. 

Optimus stepped between them "Stand down. Now!" Optimus' warning did nothing when Arcee lunged at him and swiped her blade at his face plates.

Megatron, unable to react fast enough due to exhaustion, the blade ran from his right optic ridge to the left side of his jaw. Leaving a deep gash, "You fragger" Megatron cursed. He covered his face and grabbed Arcee's arms to cease her efforts of killing him. "You are stubborn." Megatron removed his energon covered servo from his face. Energon rushed out of his wound and his right optic sparked from the damage. "I may require medical attention." Megatron looked to Optimus then Ratchet.

"Ratchet, get you medical kit. Arcee, three stellar-cycles on communication duty." Arcee hissed when Megatron released her and she stormed off. "D-16, are you okay?"

"Other than the lack of an optic and the rapid loss of energon, I'm doing great." Megatron sarcastically said.

"Smartaft." Optimus dragged Megatron inside and pushed him onto the couch. Megatron complied only until Ratchet walked in, then he was doing whatever he could to stay away from him. "Back off." Megatron snapped at him. 

"I will put you in stasis if you don't calm down." Ratchet snapped back. Megatron had his right optic welded shut with a optic patch over it to protect it from further damage. "Thank you, old friend." Optimus did his best to politely shove him out to prevent further conflict. 

"Now I know how Breakdown felt."* Megatron simply walked over to their berthroom and laid down, his helm was spinning. [I am in need of Energon. Preferably with helmache relief.] Megatron commed to prime. Less than a kilk later prime was next to him with four cubes of energon. "Okay, I didn't need you to be my caretaker." Megatron had sat up and downed the meds and two of the four cubes prime had. 

"Better?" Optimus quired. Megatron didn't respond, no shake of his helm, he just downed the rest of his Energon and laid back down. Ignoring the prime and his question, wanting to be left alone, but not wanting the prime to leave. 

[D-16, is something wrong? Please, you can tell me if something is wrong.] Optimus began to rub Megatron's back plates. Optimus thought he was hearing things, he was hearing purring coming from, Megatron? 

Megatron was about to answer when Optimus began to rub his back. He closed his optic and began to fall into recharge. He didn't even notice the fact that Optimus stayed with him. They both fell into a deep, peaceful, recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Megatron is referring to when Breakdown was captured by mech.
> 
> I read several stories and got a lot of inspiration from them. Thank you to all of you. 
> 
> Megatron is slowly getting attached to Optimus. 
> 
> There will be NO nsfw content in here. It will be hinted at or the occational joke will pop up but it will be skipped over.


	3. Questions and favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron questions Optimus and begins to rebuild his life.

~Two cycles later~ 

Megatron attempted to stretch when he woke, but a rather heavy red and blue transformers was laying on top of him. "Prime, wake up," Megatron whispered, shaking the slumbering prime. 

"Mhhh, nooooo." The prime snuggled closer to the former tyrant. Optimus, half asleep, realized he was asleep on him and scurred to get off, falling off the berth in the process. 

Megatron chuckled at the childish act and sat up, stretching his whole back strut and poping his pistons. 

"Time to get up I guess." Optimus sighed and got up. 

Megatron grunted at the fact that is was 4 groons after the alarm, "We slept in, its 4 groons after our alarm." 

Optimus shrugged and shuffled to the kitchen to grab some fuel. When he returned a kilk later, Megatron was in the washracks looking at his wound. "Optimus? I've been wondering, how come your still here?" 

"I don't understand, D-16. What do you mean still here? I don't have work today." Optimus was puzzled what was Megatron asking? 

"I saw you enter the well, I heard you explain that you became one with the Allspark. If you truly committed such a selfless act, then why are you still here?" His tone was stern and he demanded an answer from the prime. 

"Oh. You can thank Primus for this," Now Megatron was the confused one. "Primus informed me that you were still here. He wants you, me, us to try again." Optimus placed a servo on Megatron's shoulder pads. 

It took every bit of Megatron's will not burst out laughing; that didn't work. A kilk later he was leaning against the nearest wall laughing while the prime had a look of disappointment on his faceplates. "Really?" 

Megatron regained his composer, still had a few giggles, "Yes, yes really. Primus, you have a strange way of making things strange." Megatron spoke to nothing in particular, "The reason I was laughing was that Primus has a tendency to hand me things on a silver platter on for him to take the platter and slap me in the face with it." Megatron explained that Primus told him to wait when he went to see Optimus after the prime's selfless act. 

"Sounds like a personal dilemma." That earned the prime a punch in the mid section. "Frag." Optimus cursed. 

"Let's not." Megatron grinned. 

"I will punch you." Optimus growled and walked over to the kitchen table to continue drinking his energon. 

"I need a favor." Megatron said after he left the washracks and to the kitchen. Optimus turned and faced him. "I would Like to rebuild my shield and a sword." 

"Um....." Optimus looked at his confused and concerned "Why? I mean, there is a blacksmith's shop near the old council building." Optimus offered. "There should be materials from buildings or old weapons." 

Megatron smirked. "That is where we are going today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washracks = bathrooms
> 
> Primus and Megatron spoke before this story took place.  
> (Foreshadowing of a prequel......possibly)(ask and you may receive)

**Author's Note:**

> Astro-second= .498 second (Dreamwave’s comics)   
> Klik= 1.2 minutes (IDW comics)   
> Breem= 8.3 minutes (Dreamwave’s comics)   
> Groon= ~1 hour   
> Cycle= 12 hours (G1 UK comics)   
> Deca-cycle= ~3 weeks (IDW comics)   
> Quartex= ~1 Earth month   
> Solar cycle= ~1 day (Animated)   
> Stellar cycle= ~1 year (Animated)   
> Vorn= 83 years (Dreamwave’s comics) 
> 
> Brain: Processor   
> Head: Helm   
> Face: Face Plates   
> Ears: Audials   
> Nose: Olfactory Sensor   
> Eye Brow: Optical Ridge   
> Eyes: Optics   
> Mouth: Intake   
> Chest: Chassis   
> Spine: Spinal Strut   
> Chest Plates   
> Mid-Section   
> Arms   
> Hands: Servos   
> Fingers: Digits   
> Shoulder Pads   
> Butt: Aft   
> Feet: Pedes   
> Joints: Pistons   
> Muscles: Cables   
> Veins: Fuel lines   
> Stomach: Tanks   
> Lungs: Vents   
> Heart: Spark   
> T-cog


End file.
